the_royal_lands_of_valihariafandomcom-20200213-history
Charles
Simply known as Charles to most, little is known about the man other than his role as Prince Mariutius' adviser. He claims to be a native of Ophidia. Personality Charles is known to act is an overall grumpy way though it is debatable to whether of not this is temperament of learnt behaviour. He does not respond well to others and is willing to do downright cruel things for the sake of his own reasoning. He has an aversion to all kinds of magic which affects his judgement on those whom he comes into contact with and has often been suggested to be a long term phobia of his. If he has any idea where such a loathing comes from, he keeps it to himself. Appearance Charles has dark, brown, wavy hair that has a tendency to shadow his face which is often dusted with light stubble. He has a somewhat defined square jaw,a strong nose characterised with a nasal hump, firm cheekbones and large, blue eyes. His piercing stares are often taken as off-putting and have gained him a reputation for having a permanent expression of hatred. This has led him to avoid making eye contact with others when possible. He makes a habit of wearing the blues mixed with various metals. He commonly matches blues with silver but will match them with gold when confronting enemies, brown when attempting to converse with the common people and black when he wishes to stay from view. It is a possibility that he uses this system as a form of communication. Charles is not a regular to the battle field however he does have several scars which appear to be blade inflicted. The most notable of these are three scars that run vertically across his right cheek. He reopens these scars in bimonthly in what some consider to be a ritual of some sorts. Biography Before employment under the Prince There is very little information about Charles' life before he entered the Ophidian Court, only his own recounts of the journey he had to take to get there which are widely considered to be false or exaggerated at the very least. The story goes that Charles entered Ophidia, stood before the Prince and requested the role of royal adviser. The Prince, perplexed by the impertinent demands, asked that they be left alone but once others were allowed to enter, the position had been settled and Charles was now adviser to the Prince of Ophidia. Relationships and Family Tree Family It is unknown as to whether any of Charles' family is currently alive or not and Charles cares not about mentioning his relatives to even those he trusts most. It is only known that he is the second youngest of six and one of the four who was not born a bastard. Trivia * Charles is known simply by his first name for the sake of anonymity. Surnames and titles come with a certain status. Charles maintains the philosophy that notoriety leads to death. * His complexion and tastes seem to imply that Charles is closely descended from Violincian blood. * Charles is not represented by any official coat of arms meaning that he does not belong to a family of nobles. Category:Characters